Valentine's Quarrel!
by Maki Hatayama
Summary: "You have two choices, InuYasha!" Kagome growled. "I can either give you the command, and go alone! Or... I can invite you to come with me... it's your call!"


**My very first Holiday Special! I can honestly say I have never written something for a specific Holiday before this! I can also say I've never really worked with Kagome or InuYasha, let alone both. But, I'll give it a shot! Just one shot! Here goes!**

"Valentine's Day?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded to her friend, as she and the others came out of a forest after traveling through it for a few days.

"It's a special Holiday in my time, meant to celebrate a special person in your life." Kagome said. "My mom has Grandpa and Sota, but, I think I want to be there for her, just in case."

Miroku looked back over his shoulder at Sango, smiling at her first. Slowly, he turned to Kagome, almost unwilling to turn away from Sango.

"That sounds like a nice Holiday." Miroku said. "Now would be the best time to go, I suppose. It's been quiet enough."

"I agree!" Shippo said. "Get me some new crayons while you're there, okay?"

"It's always quiet before something starts and we're dragged into it!" InuYasha grumbled. "You're staying right here!"

Kagome scowled his way, folding her arms, and stopping where she was.

The whole group stopped to wait on her, Miroku, Sango and Shippo sighing in slight exasperation, knowing that these two were going to go at it again.

"Kagome…" InuYasha growled, not even looking back at her. "What are you doing?"

She huffed, and jerked her attention over to a thick patch of grass.

"You said I'm staying right here!" Kagome said. "So, at least until you get over yourself, and let me go, I'm staying _right_ here!"

InuYasha began to turn redder than his own clothes with anger. She was such a pain! Didn't she realize the importance of their journey?

"You can either start walking with us, right now," InuYasha growled on. "Or, I can come back there, throw you over my shoulder, and carry you the rest of the day!"

Kagome scoffed, giving him one of her best 'I dare you' glares.

"Do that and I can either give you the command," Kagome said.

InuYasha's ear twitched in irritation at the reference to his least favorite word in any vocabulary.

"Or… I can invite you to come with me." Kagome said, folding her arms, and looking away.

"Keh! I think I'd rather be sa-!"

He stopped right at the end of that sentence, and her statement set into his head.

_Or, I can invite you to come with me…_

"What for?" InuYasha asked. "You already know I'm against you going by yourself!"

"So, I won't go by myself if you come with me!" Kagome said. "Come on. With that attitude, you'll force yourself to spend Valentine's Day alone. Besides, there's a new restaurant in my time. A ramen shop, really."

InuYasha's ears twitched again, and he turned to face her. Kagome half-way turned to face him.

Everyone perked up to see how this was going to end.  
>Kagome rarely bribed InuYasha so sweetly as this. She would threaten the 'sit' command, or clap her hands together and beg, sometimes. But, it was a truly rare thing when she offered something good in exchange for his efforts… or, in this case, permission to leave for her time.<p>

"And… you're going there?" InuYasha asked. "To the shop… I mean…"

Kagome shrugged.

"I've heard it's pretty good." Kagome said. "I haven't been there myself, of course… every time I made plans to go there, you dragged me right back over here... So, maybe you don't want to go?"

She brought her gaze all the way around to look at him. InuYasha cast his eyes ahead at the road, not quite turning away from her, though.

"And… you're coming straight back after this 'Valentine's Day' is over, right?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome's irritated expression lightened. She knew she was getting to him, now.

"Well, sure! I don't want to put this off for too long! I know how important it is to find the Shikon Jewel Shards." Kagome said.

InuYasha brought his eyes around to look at her again, noting that she looked pretty sincere. She meant some of this… at least the part about coming back quickly.

But, a whole shop devoted to ramen… InuYasha swallowed, noticing that he was on the verge of drooling. He could already taste the ramen, and the toppings that he liked… and all he had to do was go with Kagome back to her time.

"Alright." InuYasha said. "But, I'm holding you to your words! Everything you've just said is a promise!"

Kagome smiled brightly, and clapped her hands together.

"Sure! Whatever! Let's go already!" Kagome said.

Tension settled as InuYasha approached Kagome, picked her up on his back, and started away.

"We'll be back soon!" Kagome called back. "Have a happy Valentine's Day!"

Everyone waved her way, smiling.

"You, too!" Shippo shouted. "We'll be waiting on you!"

Sango leaned over toward Miroku.

"What do you want to bet that she really did want him to go with her? Ramen shop or none?" Sango asked.

"No doubt." Miroku replied with a smile. "But, while their gone, what do you think of this 'Valentine's Day', Sango?"

She blushed lightly, turning away, her heart beginning to beat faster.

"I wonder what happened back there." Kagome said, turning to face the forest in front of them.

"Who cares? Let's just hurry and go so that we can get back!" InuYasha grumbled as though he was actually upset with going to Kagome's time this time.

Kagome huffed, her cheeks puffing out in slight irritation. If he wasn't letting her go home, she'd have scolded him for that. But, as she was on InuYasha's back, and would have to sit him to stop him if she made him turn around, she kept quiet, and waited to reach the well.

Without ever stopping, InuYasha dashed over miles of land, through villages, and straight toward the Bone-Eater's Well.

In the few minutes they'd been running, neither InuYasha nor Kagome said a word. Both were beginning to feel an uneasy sensation in their stomachs.

InuYasha reached the well, and jumped in with Kagome on his back to save time.

Passing through the portal at the bottom of the well, he looked back at Kagome to see what she was doing.

Kagome stiffened, and cast her eyes off to the side.

"W-What?" She asked.

InuYasha shrugged with his head, turning to look ahead once more.

"You're so quiet." He said. "It's a little creepy."

Kagome scowled, her nose crinkling up in indignation.

"Look who's talking!" She growled. "You can't even imagine how creepy it is when _you're_ quiet!"

He looked back at her, scowling.

"You're forgetting that I'm _letting_ you come back to your time!" InuYasha said. "You should be thanking me!"

"Who says I need _your_ permission to go home?" Kagome retorted. "One little word and I can get you off of my back!"

"Who's getting off whose back now?" InuYasha sniped.

Kagome huffed, and turned away from him.

"Yeah. That's what I thought!" InuYasha said.

They touched down on the other side of the well, and Kagome immediately jumped off of his back. Working quickly, she climbed out of the well before InuYasha could properly wonder what'd made her begin moving so fast.

Outside of the well, Kagome took a deep breath, and leaned her head back.

"SIT BOY!" She cried at the very top of her lungs.

InuYasha stiffened, and the beads around his neck glowed brightly, lighting up the dark well. Suddenly, the beads weighed too much for him to keep himself up.

"GAH!" InuYasha cried in shock as his body gave in to the weight, and he crashed down to the bottom of the well.

Kagome folded her arms, lowering her head a bit.

"Being so rude to me… and so close to Valentine's day, too…" She said to herself.

Feeling her spirit dampen a bit, Kagome started out of the shrine, heading for her house.

InuYasha pulled his head from the dirt.

"Damn it, KAGOME!" He roared. "Don't you walk away from me! We're not through yet! Do you hear me?"

Her lack of response was enough of an answer for him.  
>Grumbling curses and small threats under his breath, InuYasha got up, shook the dirt from his body, and jumped out of the well, following Kagome's sent over to her house.<p>

He was prepared to yell at her. He was prepared to pick her up, and carry her back to the Sengoku era, putting as much bounce in his step as he could to make sure she was not happy with the trip.

As he came into the living room, though… all need to punish her left him.

Kagome was sitting with her mother, brother and grandfather in front of what appeared to be a memorial.  
>Kagome's expression was solemn as she sat beside her mother, who looked like she might begin crying.<p>

Both had their heads hung low, with their hands together, saying a little prayer for someone.

Watching them all… InuYasha found he couldn't even enter the room. Like Kagome had raised a barrier around the room… only, he didn't smell her power all around.

Kagome took a deep breath, raising her head, and turning to spot InuYasha in the living room doorway.

His expression mimicked hers, and his head lowered an inch or two, letting her know that he was not going to get angry at her. At least, not for right now.

Without a word, InuYasha turned and headed up to Kagome's room to wait on her.  
>Kagome waited for her family to finish their prayers before moving to the kitchen to set up a snack for InuYasha and herself.<p>

She brought a tray of tea and sandwiches up to her room, and slowly pushed the door open.

InuYasha sat cross-legged on her bed, staring out the window, not even bothering to look at her, because he knew it was her by her scent.

Kagome went to the bed, put the tray down, and went to sit at her desk, staring at the hook where she'd usually hang up her seifuku when she wasn't wearing it.

For a moment, it was quiet, and awkward. Both knew they had to speak to each other. Neither wanted to be the first to speak, though.

Finally, deciding that she was too cowardly to go first, InuYasha spoke.

"We can stay." He said.

Kagome looked at him.

"I'm not sure what that was down there…" InuYasha said. "But, if it means that much to you… we can stay."

Kagome turned around to face him. He cast his eyes over at her.

She sighed, leaning back in her seat, and folding her arms.

"I'm sorry I gave the command." Kagome said. "It really is very nice of you to come spend today with me in my time… So, thank you, InuYasha."

He looked away once more, turning pink across his nose.

"Keh!" InuYasha scoffed.

A small smirk touched Kagome's face, as she knew this was InuYasha-ese for 'you're welcome'. He would never say it directly, as he'd taught himself against being that open with others. But, Kagome didn't have to hear it to know when he meant it.

InuYasha stayed the night in Kagome's house, sleeping at the foot of Kagome's bed with his arms and legs crossed, his ears twitching once in a while at the sound of a car going by outside.

Despite how on-edge he seemed to be, Kagome knew this was a much-needed break for InuYasha, and she fell asleep easily.

That morning, Kagome woke to the feeling of a small breeze on her face, and opened her eyes.  
>Her heart stopped. InuYasha was now lying in front of her, sleeping soundly.<p>

_W-What the-? When did this happen?_ Kagome thought to herself. _I don't know, but… he looks so peaceful right now…_

His face bore no expression while he slept. It was plain that he wasn't dreaming.  
>His silver hair fell around his face, glistening in the morning light, and lighting his face up in a way that seemed… magical.<p>

Kagome carefully tried to shift her position to continue watching him, and felt something in her hand.  
>Looking down, she saw his hand in hers, and her heart began beating again at a pace faster than light itself.<p>

She looked up at his face once again, feeling an ache in her chest from her heart stopping, then racing, and her breath beginning to catch up to her heart.

He appeared even more beautiful this time. His face looked so sweet this way…

Slowly, Kagome leaned in to look at him a little closer, and her eyes zeroed in on his lips. She cast several nervous glances over at his eyes, and swallowed as her gaze settled on his lips once more.

_He won't notice right now… He's asleep after all…_ Kagome thought to herself.

She leaned down, being very careful not to shift the bed too much, for fear of waking him. Every passing moment made her heart beat just a little faster, but, she couldn't bring herself to move any faster.

Her breath pounded against his face, and he could smell it.  
>All of a sudden, before she could think, InuYasha stirred awake, and looked up at her.<p>

Both froze, staring at each other with eyes wide open. Hearts beat fast, and breath was being fought back, for fear of making a noise that turned this moment sour when it still had a chance to turn good.

InuYasha stared up at Kagome.  
><em>What's she doing? Why… is it because of this Valentine's Day thing?<em> InuYasha thought to himself. _Am I… her special person?_

Kagome stared down at him, wondering… What had she been thinking? Why was she lying over him right now? What'd gone through her crazy head?

InuYasha blinked, waking from his trance.

"K-Kagome-"

She shrieked, coming out of her trance at the sound of her own name.  
>In a second, InuYasha was on the floor, with two big red hand prints on his face, and Kagome was dashing out of the room in embarrassment.<p>

InuYasha sat up, glaring after her.

_Of course not! She always does something like this!_ He thought, getting to his feet.

Kagome stopped at the top of the stairs, took a deep breath, and tried to pretend that what went on in her bedroom didn't happen. She couldn't have her family thinking something happened… especially today, of all days.

Working to stay calm, Kagome eased her way down the stairs, and into the dining room.

"What happened?" Kagome's mother asked.

Her back stiffened as she pulled out her chair to make room for herself to sit.

"W-What? What do you mean? Nothing happened, mom! Geez!" She blurted.

Her mother looked at her.

"So… why did you scream?" She asked.

About then, InuYasha came in, rubbing his face. The hand prints had lost some of their shape, now.

"Damn, Kagome! Why'd ya have to push so hard?" He grumbled. "If you'd said somethin', I woulda moved!"

Kagome waved her hand nervously, begging him to dismiss what went on earlier. InuYasha couldn't be quite sure why, though.

"Don't play innocent! They know we go at it all the time!" He said.

Kagome's eyes widened with horror, as the situation was now moving in a more dangerous direction.

"InuYasha, please!" She cried.

"Heh! You try to look so innocent for your family, but, they know!" InuYasha said. "Night and day, any place… we do this right in front of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, and you don't ever give a rat's ass, if they see us!"

Kagome's mother turned to her, a blush across her face.

"Kagome…" Her mother said.

Kagome whipped around to look at her mother.

"No! No! NO! I swear! It's not what you think!" Kagome cried.

Tears of embarrassment stung her eyes.

"It is SO what she-"

"INUYASHA, SIT!" Kagome screamed.

Once more, InuYasha slammed to the ground, and the red on his face returned with a vengeance.

It took about an hour for Kagome to straighten out her mother's mind, doing what she could to keep her Grandfather and Sota from hearing any of the conversation, so that she wouldn't have to set the story straight for them, too.

In another thirty minutes, Kagome was dressed in a pink, knee-length, short-sleeved dress with little hearts embroidered around the hems. While it was simple, Kagome didn't want to really dress up for today, since she didn't have a boyfriend.

And even more so, considering the company she was in…

"Kagome, when're we goin' to that ramen shop, huh?" InuYasha complained, working to sound particularly whiny to annoy her.

Kagome dropped her head in annoyance.  
>She and her mother were doing a bit of window shopping, occasionally going into the shops for closer looks, and that was all Kagome planned to do, along with whatever plans her mother might've made.<p>

Truth be told, bringing InuYasha along with her was a last-minute idea to get him to let her go home. After a bit, she thought it might be nice to have him around for today… but, after what happened this morning, and the whole time he'd been whining, lagging behind her and her mother, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she should've invited him at all.

"Kagome, he's been asking all day." Her mother said, quietly.

Kagome nodded, casting a dark eye over at InuYasha.

A smile gave a sharp yank at the corner of his mouth, as he saw the annoyance in her eyes. It was so much fun to annoy her right now. Especially since she was trying not to 'sit' him in public.

"We'll go when we're ready to go!" Kagome said. "It hasn't even been that long since we had breakfast! You'll live another hour or so!"

He scowled at the obnoxious woman giving him the stink-eye. Despite being able to really mess with her now, that didn't stop her from getting him right back, apparently.

Kagome and her mother moved away from that shop window, and moved on to see what was in the next window.

InuYasha followed even further behind them, this time.

As Kagome looked around on the other side of the street to see if there was anything in those shops that was worth looking at, she spotted Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, coming out of one of the stores, heads hung a bit low, with expressions of severe boredom on their faces.

They hadn't gotten dates for Valentine's Day either, had they?

Kagome raised her hand in the air, beginning to wave.

"Oi! You guys! Over here!" Kagome cried.

They looked over at her, and surprise touched their faces.

InuYasha's scowl grew stronger as they came to join Kagome and her mother, paying him some unwanted attention.

"So, did you come to spend Valentine's Day with Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

He folded his arms inside his sleeves, sighing in irritation.

"You could say that…" He groaned.

"How romantic!" Eri cried.

"Kagome, you're so lucky to have a date for Valentine's Day!" Yuka said.

_Oh, I'm _lucky_ am I?_ Kagome thought to herself, giving a small laugh to mask her bitter feelings.

Kagome's mother looked at both InuYasha and Kagome, noting that their faces and postures were exactly the same right now. They'd finally come to an agreement, it seemed… it was a bad idea for Kagome to call her friends over here.

"When are we going to the ramen shop, already?" InuYasha complained.

Kagome groaned, and let her head fall back so that she was facing the sky.

"Fine! To the stupid ramen shop, everyone!" Kagome groaned, pointing ahead, though she couldn't see what she was pointing at.

Finally, InuYasha was quiet, if only for a little while, as the whole group went to that small ramen shop, and took up the whole counter to seat all of them.

InuYasha was all too happy to get his first bowl of ramen, and begin eating, without waiting on anyone else.  
>Kagome couldn't help sighing in irritation, though.<p>

Just as soon as he got his fill of ramen, he was going to start nagging her about heading back. She hadn't even managed to purchase gifts for the others in the Sengoku Era, yet.

Very quietly, Kagome slurped at her noodles, wanting nothing more than to send InuYasha back so that she could finish out Valentine's Day with her mother as planned.

It was quite a while before InuYasha was ready to leave that shop, as he'd never had fresh ramen before, and was thoroughly enjoying it now.  
>But, then, Ayumi had a suggestion that would change the day for everyone.<p>

"Let's go to the confectioner's store!" She said.

A ray of hope shone down on Kagome. The Gods were smiling down at her at last. She could buy treats, there.

"Confectioner's store?" InuYasha said.

Kagome turned to him, feeling more patient with InuYasha, now.

"It's a store that sells sweets." Kagome said. "You would like it, I'm sure!"

InuYasha's curiosity melted into annoyance. Sweets didn't really interest him, since he never got to have any as a child. They brought back rather bitter memories, actually.

"I'll wait outside, if you've gotta go in there." InuYasha said.

Kagome folded her arms, watching his content mood disappear, and the InuYasha he was when she first met him began to peek out again. What was his problem, now?

InuYasha followed the chattering women over to the confectioner's store, and waited outside.

Inside, there was so much to choose from. Chocolates, candies and bonbons, all set up in special Valentine's Day displays, and everything glittering in sugary glory.

"Oh, my…" Yuka said.

"I don't know where to start…" Eri agreed.

Kagome walked right up to a table covered in simple chocolates, and cast her eyes to the left of the table, and then to the right.

_The others might like chocolates… It wouldn't be fair to just treat InuYasha, after all._ Kagome thought to herself.

She reached over to the side, and pulled out three bags from the dispenser on the table.  
>With the bags in hand, she quickly began filling them for her friends back in the Sengoku Era.<p>

Kagome's mother and friends began looking around more closely, following her lead in picking little bags, and filling them with the chocolates and candies of their choice.

With her friends' gifts picked out, Kagome picked a bag for InuYasha and her to share, picking chocolates and some candies, making sure to avoid the ones with endearing messages on them.

Once everyone had picked their chocolates and candies, they went to the counter to have their bags weighed to determine the price. Obviously, Kagome ended up paying the most.

"Gosh, Kagome." Yuka said.

"You have a date for Valentine's Day. I don't see why you need so much candy." Ayumi said.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh as the group exited the shop.

InuYasha was crouched on the ground, having a growling contest with someone's dog.

Kagome's friends stared, unsure of what to think of Kagome's boyfriend, now.  
>Kagome's mother leaned over by her ear.<p>

"Does he do this often?" She asked.

Kagome sighed, lowering her head in sheer embarrassment.

"InuYasha, we're going now!" She said.

He looked at her, and got to his feet so that he could leave with them.  
>The group started away, leaving the disturbed dog-owner to freak out on her own.<p>

Kagome picked up her head, taking a breath to help shake her annoyance as she opened one of the bags of sweets she'd bought, and held it out to InuYasha.

He looked at her, question in his eyes.

"I got this bag for the both of us." Kagome said. "Do you want some?"

He looked at the strange objects in the bag. Some of them looked like jewelry, the way they were kind of transparent, but, colorful. Others looked like mud sculptures. And some looked like little marbles wrapped in paper, for some reason.

The smells coming from them were strangely… sweet, though.

"What are they?" InuYasha asked.

"Candy and chocolate." Kagome said. "Modern sweets."

InuYasha scowled at the funny-looking treats, and turned to look ahead.

"No, thanks!" He said. "Sweets aren't that sweet to me!"

Kagome frowned at him.

"What's with your attitude all of a sudden?" Kagome asked. "I'm treating you, you dummy!"

"And you're wastin' your time! I don't wanna be treated!" InuYasha said.

Kagome's mother put her hands on Kagome's friends' backs, and began pushing them forward, guiding them away from InuYasha and Kagome as they began to fight again.

"Geez! I didn't even really buy these for you! I got them because I wanted them!" Kagome said. "But, I couldn't very well get some for myself and not share with you! The least you can do is thank me for thinking of you!"

All of a sudden, in a flash of movement, InuYasha snatched a chocolate from Kagome's bag, and shoved it in his mouth, still glaring at her.

Kagome gasped in absolute shock at this new level of rudeness.

"Happy now?" InuYasha growled with his mouth still full of chocolate.

Kagome glared at him, and began walking a bit faster, moving away from him.

InuYasha kept his pace, looking for someplace to spit the melting chocolate in his mouth.  
>Just for a second, as he spotted someone holding a cup of some sort, he hesitated… and, in that second, noticed the flavor of that chocolate.<p>

It was so strange, but… it was wonderful!

After a few minutes, the chocolate melted away, and InuYasha swallowed it. Once the chocolate was gone, though, a strange after-taste built up in his mouth… and suddenly, InuYasha wanted more.

He snuck up beside Kagome, spooking her as he reached into her bag, and pulled out another chocolate.

"Dirty thief!" She growled, realizing that it was InuYasha.

"Shut up! You got 'em for both of us, didn't you?" InuYasha said. "I'm gonna make sure you didn't waste your time, alright?"

He stuffed that chocolate in his mouth too.  
>Kagome scoffed, looking away from him as she ate some of the candy she'd bought.<p>

Kagome never got any of the chocolate out of her bag. InuYasha gobbled it all up before she could even touch one.  
>Before she knew it, InuYasha began sneaking chocolates from her friends and mother while they weren't looking.<p>

Infuriated, she grabbed the back of his haori, and dragged him into a deserted alleyway.

"SIT!"

A horrible shriek followed by a powerful thud, and a cry of shock and pain rang through the city, causing everyone to stop and look around.

"That sounded like Kagome's voice." Eri said.

"You're right." Ayumi said.

"Where'd she get to anyway?" Yuka asked.

Kagome's mother sighed.

"Oh, girls, there are so many people in this city." She said. "There are bound to be other people who sound like Kagome."

Kagome came stalking out of the alleyway, scowling with a fury no other human being could ever conjure up.

InuYasha didn't catch up with her with some kind of complaint or anything.  
>Kagome couldn't have cared less, though. He'd gotten on her absolute last nerve, and she wasn't ready to show any remorse for having 'sat' him, yet.<p>

Soon, Kagome's friends headed home, and Kagome and her mother followed suit.

Both settled down, Kagome packing to go back to the Sengoku Era, and her mother in the kitchen cooking dinner.

As Kagome stood trying to pick the work books she'd take with her to the Sengoku Era, her door opened, and Sota entered.

She looked at him.

"What's so important that you forgot to knock?" Kagome asked.

Sota looked around the room.

"So… where's InuYasha?" He asked.

This was the first time he'd come to Kagome's mind since she'd 'sat' him earlier today. He hadn't come back at all. Not even to nag her about heading back to the Sengoku Era.

"He's… probably gone straight back to the Sengoku Era." Kagome said. "He's been in such a bad mood all day, you know?"

Sota lowered his head a bit.

"You didn't 'sit' him to death, did you?" He asked.

The remorse started trying to grow in her stomach, as she realized that his absence was entirely her fault. She fought it back, though.

"You know he's too tough to die from that!" Kagome said. "Chill out! He'll be back soon enough!"

Sota nodded.

"Alright." He said.

"Come on." Kagome said. "Let's head down to dinner."

She went with Sota to the dining room, where they sat down with the rest of her family, and began eating.

The whole time, Kagome was struggling with her conscience, trying to convince herself that she hadn't 'sat' InuYasha to death back there.  
>Every passing minute, she had more and more trouble taking a bite of food, and even began to feel sick.<br>She would have to go find him just so that she could feel better… she wouldn't apologize yet, but, she couldn't just leave him alone out there, if he didn't go back to the Sengoku Era.

Kagome stood up from the table.

"I'm going to look for InuYasha." She said. "Don't wait up for me."

Kagome went over to the door, put on her shoes and coat, and stepped out.

She dashed across the grounds and over to the steps.  
>There, she stopped, and her eyes went wide.<p>

InuYasha was crawling up the steps, using Tetsusaiga to help him get up.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

All annoyance and stubbornness faded away as she ran to help him up.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

He growled in pain.

"M-My… My stomach…" He grunted. "It feels awful…"

Kagome sighed. He was just hungry, wasn't he?

"Come on." Kagome said, getting his arm over her shoulders. "Mom's made dinner already."

She helped him get to the top of the stairs, and start across the ground.

"I… don't wanna… eat." InuYasha said.

Kagome looked at him.

"I think… eating would… make this worse." He said, holding his belly with his free hand. "Urgh… damn that candy!"

Kagome looked ahead, giving that some though as she took him inside.

_InuYasha never had the candy… just the chocolate…_ Kagome thought.

She helped him upstairs, and over to her room.

_Knowing InuYasha, he didn't get near enough chocolate to get himself sick…_ Kagome thought to herself. _It was all he got to eat after the ramen, so, being severely hungry seems to be the only answer…_

She helped him lie down on her bed, and put her hand on his head to check for a fever.  
>He was a bit warmer than usual…<p>

_Don't tell me…_ Kagome thought.

Her hand trailed down to his belly, and rubbed gently.  
>He cringed at the tender touch, though it'd been intended to comfort him.<p>

"You're not enough of a dog for chocolate to be lethal to you… are you?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha looked at her.

"Idiot!" He said. "If you think it's lethal, get me an antidote!"

Kagome ran out of the room, and went to the bathroom to check the medicine cabinet… Only to find that she didn't know what she was looking for.

Her hands began to tremble, as she reached to take something, but stopped short. She could see all the labels, but, she couldn't read them anymore. What was she going to give him?  
>She didn't know, but, she had to try something, or InuYasha would die.<br>Unsure, Kagome brought out a whole bunch of medicines, and went back to her room.

Back in her room, she knelt beside the bed, and began looking through all the medicines she'd picked.

"Let's see… uh… ummm…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"You don't know how to cure this do you?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome fought from looking up at him. He didn't need to see the fear in her eyes.

"That's not going to stop me from trying!" Kagome said.

InuYasha sighed in irritation, and gritted his teeth to hold back a groan of pain.

"So… have you vomited since you had that chocolate?" Kagome asked.

"That was the first thing I tried, just as soon as I started feeling sick." InuYasha said.

"How long ago was that?" Kagome asked.

"The sun was still visible over all those castles." InuYasha said.

Kagome gave a slightly relieved sigh.

"That's good." She said. "Now… I just need to figure out what I can give you…"

She had never used half of these remedies… the ones she had used hadn't ever done much to fix anything. Nothing ever really worked… until her mother came to help her with her own remedy.

"Ah! That's it!" Kagome said.

She jumped up, dropping all the bottles of medicine on the floor, and dashing out of the room.

InuYasha waited rather impatiently, wondering what she'd suddenly thought of.  
>His foot began tapping against the wall, and he held tightly to his own arms inside the sleeves, his claws beginning to dig into his skin as he held on, hoping his stomach wouldn't simply explode before Kagome got back.<p>

He felt his insides beginning to shift just a little, irritating his stomach.  
>He growled loudly, digging his claws into his arms.<p>

Hearing the vicious growl, Kagome quickened her pace in preparing her cure for InuYasha's stomach ache.

InuYasha began writhing, trying not to turn on top of his livid stomach.

_This is it… I'm done… I won't survive this long enough for Kagome to fix it…_ InuYasha thought to himself. _But… I'm really glad she tried…No one else tries as hard as she does… especially not after a failure…_

He allowed his eyes to slide closed, and took a deep breath, taking in all the scents in the room… Kagome all around him… his own blood seeping from the wounds on his arms… and a strange fruity smell, coming from just beyond the door.

His ears twitched, catching a stomping sound from somewhere in the house that was quickly moving closer. As it approached, he could hear panting, and a heart hammering inside its owner's chest.  
>A slight watery sound was heard with the others, and, finally, the door burst open.<p>

InuYasha opened his eyes, and saw Kagome standing in the doorway, panting heavily with her face flushed.

In her hands, she held a glass of tainted water, the source of the fruity smell.

"Sorry to make you wait." Kagome said. "I had a hard time remembering where mom kept the lemons. We don't use them very much at all."

Kagome went to InuYasha, sat beside the bed, and handed him the glass of tainted water.

InuYasha stared at her, not really even noticing the glass, at first.  
>When he looked at it, a grimace of uncertainty formed on his face.<p>

"It's just lemon juice and warm water." Kagome said. "My mom made this for me when I got stomach aches… I'm hoping it helps you."

InuYasha turned away from it.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome said. "Don't act like this now! Not when your life is on the line!"

"I'd rather die of this than risk another weird 'modern' concoction making it worse!" InuYasha said.

Kagome froze.  
>It'd been introducing him to chocolate that'd gotten him into this mess in the first place… Chocolate hadn't been introduced to Japan yet, back in the Sengoku Era… Lemons were probably a bit new to him, too…<p>

"I'm so sorry…" Kagome said, her head lowering as she brought the glass back to sit on the tray.

InuYasha heard the light clink of the glass on the tray, and began listening very closely.

"It's my fault that you're sick…" Kagome said. "I was irritated, and angry, and I didn't think about how some things might hurt you because you aren't entirely human… I should've been more responsible then…"

InuYasha looked over at her.  
>Her shoulders were shaking, and her head was hung too low for her expression to be seen.<p>

"But, at this point, that's in the past…" Kagome said. "I wasn't taking responsibility then, but, I'm taking responsibility, now. So… if you'll allow me one more chance…"

She looked up, slightly, her big brown eyes glimmering with tears.

_Damn…_ InuYasha thought. _She can take ya on one hell of a guilt trip, I'll give her that!_

His grimace returned, and he turned to face the ceiling.

That's all it took. Kagome's tears dried up, and one of her horrifying glares replaced them.

"InuYasha, you idiot!" Kagome screeched. "Drink the water or you'll DIE!"

With that, she jumped on him, and the two began wrestling to determine what was to be done with the cure Kagome had brought for InuYasha.

The fight went on all night, even after Kagome managed to get him to drink some of the lemon water. It was very early in the morning when the two of them finally just gave out, completely exhausted.

InuYasha fell asleep first, as he was sick. Kagome sat beside him on the bed for a moment just staring.

_You dummy…_ She thought. _If you weren't so…_

Kagome looked over InuYasha's sleeping face, trying to pick a word to describe him.  
>Stupid… Kind… Jerky… Gentle… Childish… Grown-up… Every insult she had for him had an equally good compliment sitting right next to it.<p>

So… in the end… Kagome leaned down, and gently rested her head on his chest, tilting her face up so that she could see his face.

"If you weren't so 'InuYasha', the command would be the only word you'd ever hear me say." Kagome whispered.

Her eyes began to feel heavy, and her body began relaxing, losing most of the strength it had left to move.

_Ah… Last chance before I fall asleep…_ Kagome thought. _I have to do it now…_

Slowly, Kagome slid up, and gently pressed her lips to InuYasha's jaw line.

_It's not direct… and he's asleep… but… I'm sure it means something..._

Unaware of the speeding heart just beneath her head, Kagome fell asleep right there, a content smile on her face.

_Kagome…_

Hours passed. The sun was high in the sky before either of them began to stir. When they finally awoke, Kagome and InuYasha stared at each other just as they'd done the day before.

For a moment, it seemed, Valentine's Day might repeat itself. Both stiffened. Both blushed. Neither could find it in them to speak.

Then, very calmly, Kagome blinked, and shook her head.

_Not now…_

She looked to InuYasha for an answer.

He blinked, regaining his ability to think straight, and nodded once, agreeing with her.

_Not yet…_

Kagome smiled, and got out of the bed. InuYasha sat up without any difficulty.

"Ah, yes! You actually took my cure last night!" Kagome said. "How do you feel, now?"

InuYasha looked down at himself, patting his belly.

"Kinda worn… but, it doesn't hurt so bad now." InuYasha said.

"Aha! So it worked!" Kagome said. "Bet you're glad I got you to drink it, huh?"

"Not really." InuYasha said, letting his gaze trail out the window.

Kagome frowned at his passive answer, folding her arms. But, since he looked calm enough, she didn't address it.  
>Instead, she decided she was tired of being so angry, and quickly made a plan to keep the mood calm.<p>

"Hey." Kagome said.

InuYasha looked at her.

"Before we head back, I need to get Shippo some new crayons." Kagome said. "If you'd like to come along with me… we could stop by the ramen shop one more time… no confectioner's store trip this time?"

A more lively light came to InuYasha's eyes, and his ears perked up a bit.

Kagome smiled, glad that he was doing alright, now…

**Returning to the Sengoku Era…**

InuYasha leapt from the well, landing neatly beside it, just barely jostling Kagome on his back.

"Nice landing!" Kagome said.

"Keh! You only just now noticed?" InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome sighed, sliding down off of his back, and readjusting her bag a bit.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were just arriving at the well, looking a bit tired, and irritable.

"Hey, guys!" Kagome said. "How was your Valentine's Day?"

"Stupid." Shippo replied flatly.

"A weasel demon came and stole our food." Miroku said.

"We spent the whole day trying to catch it." Sango said. "And yours?"

Kagome gave them all a pitiful smile, and reached into her bag.

"Not as bad as yours, apparently! I do have some consolation gifts, though." Kagome said. "First, for Shippo."

She retrieved the box of crayons from her bag, and handed them to the now beaming little fox. She went back to digging in her bag.

"And now, for everyone." Kagome said, pulling out three bags of candies and chocolates.

She handed them to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Those are celebratory sweets." Kagome said. "I thought I'd bring you some, since it didn't feel right to just gorge on them myself!"

"Ah! Kagome! You're gonna get them sick, too?" InuYasha roared.

Kagome frowned, turning to him.

"Relax, alright? Not all of it is chocolate!" Kagome said. "Besides, it only hurts you. As long as you don't get any, we'll be in good shape!"

"Oh, that's fair! Let them eat it right in front of me!" InuYasha growled.

"Quit complaining! I took you to the ramen shop twice!" Kagome cried.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo began to walk away with their new gifts, sensing that their appetite for the sweets would go away if they watched that fight any longer.

"Supposing they spent their entire day like that, who had the better Valentine's Day?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, they did. Definitely." Sango said.

"You said it." Shippo said.

They walked on back to the village, leaving Kagome and InuYasha to finish their fight in 'peace'.

"And I treated your illness, so, get over it!" Kagome screamed.

"I won't get over it! That pain was worse than anything a demon's ever inflicted on me!" InuYasha roared.

"OH, JUST SIT ALREADY!" Kagome shrieked.

With that, InuYasha slammed to the ground, face-first.

Kagome huffed, spun around, and started toward the village.

"InuYasha!" She yelled.

_I love you!_

"You idiot!" She screamed.

InuYasha pulled his face from the dirt, glaring after her.

"Kagome, you clumsy priestess!" He roared.

_I love you, too!_

And all was right with the heavens once more…

_Okay, so, I took out all possible Japanese phrases except for ramen (which is quite technically Korean, I think), but, everyone knows what ramen is, right? Anyway, there are no Japanese phrases to complain about, so just tell me what you thought of the story in general, alright?_


End file.
